


Spilled Wine

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is always a surprise. He can cook and clean and do so many thinks Remus never thought a pureblood would know. Then he spills wine and while Sirius is calm, Remus is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Wine

Sirius has just the one habit from his childhood that he cannot break and that is red wine. A glass appears with certain meals and on a Saturday nights a bottle. Remus is not even sure that Sirius realises it is a pureblood habit. To Sirius it is just normal, though of course Remus knows that many muggles do the same thing. The prices are horrifying to Remus but Sirius doesn't even think and Remus thinks it would just cause more upset to bring it up so he enjoys the treat. It feels very domestic to have a wine rack beside the muggle washing machine that Remus insisted upon. Sure, the cupboards are filled with food that can be cooked as quickly as possible but the wine is a nice touch. People see that. Lily is always impressed. 

Sirius is surprisingly a good cook. When Remus asks he is told that all purebloods are taught to cook and to cook fancy at that so that they cannot be embarrassed with guests or at a guest's home. House elves, Sirius says quietly in the way he does when he does not want to remember, can get ill. A pureblood wizard can remain single for decades if they do not approve of the type of bride available. Sirius looks ill talk about it and Remus feels his stomach turn hearing it. It boggles Remus to think that in some ways the wizarding world is so progressive as in the way Sirius is taught to cook and clean and be presentable without help and yet so regressive in its ideals about women and blood and status. His mother, Hope, would never put up with such nonsense. His father had magic and that never stopped his mother ranting in his face or denying him his dinner if she felt wronged. Those thoughts are grim though as they only turn to her cancer and how she found herself dealing with a werewolf child she could only hope to truly understand. 

Sirius makes chicken he states is French and Remus has no idea but it looks good and the red wine Sirius puts beside it tastes good too so he settles in. Sirius goes on to babble about work and how he is so glad to be rotad off the following two days. A Tuesday and a Wednesday do not match any of their friend's days off at first though and Remus hears the gloom in his lover's voice. 

"I think I will re-arrange the flat. Everything seems a bit cramped and washing needs done so I will do that too. Frank is off Wednesday and Thursday so maybe we can grab a few drinks after his work if you don't mind?"

The idea that Sirius would take care of washing and tidying would boggle many minds at Hogwarts but it does not surprise Remus too much. Again, his upbringing means Sirius respects things being in their place and everyone needs clean clothes. The idea that he asks permission to meet Frank warms his lover's heart. It means they are a couple that has plans and well, _stuff_ between them. It feels real and permanent in a way it never did at Hogwarts. Sure, Sirius flirted with girls but he never did anything. Now, he just ignores the calls and works hard and comes home to Remus and they are still teenagers and Remus feels so damn lucky. 

"Sure. I hope you have fun. Though I finish early on a Wednesday so maybe I could join?" Remus queries. He works in a magical book shop in Manchester with a boss that knows what he is and rotas him off accordingly. It means that Remus has no days off in a certain week but at least he has a job. 

Sirius beams. " Perfect! Or if Frank cannot come we can go out anyway and have a couple. I know you work the next day."

Sirius is overenthusiastic with his gestures and his glass topples to the floor. Remus is on his feet before it hits the ground and rushing to the kitchen shouting, "Don't worry, we have white wine so if we throw that down it won't stain!"

By the time he gets back, a whole ten seconds later, Sirius is standing looking amused with a perfectly clean blue carpet between them. 

"Magic, Rem. Magic."

Remus feels his cheeks colour. "Oh."

"More wine though. Sounds good. A glass each out of that and we can work just fine. I'll conjure an ice bucket."

Not another word is said about Remus' muggle reaction or anything else. Sirius goes right on to ask Remus about his job and if his store is stocking the leaflets about protecting against Death Eaters yet. Remus replies in the negative and Sirius growls before summoning a notebook and writing something down before taking a drink of his wine. 

Sirius goes back to his potatoes and Remus merely sits and stares. This is more than he could ever have hoped for.


End file.
